Melissa Gorgon
Melissa Gorgon is the twin sister of Deuce Gorgon, and the tallest and sexiest of the other the ghouls.Her pet is Athena, a phoenix. ''Physical Decription Her hair is, as she says, "snakes perfectly smooth and well cared for". Her clothes are just like Deuce's clothes, but she wears high heels, the which gives the impression that she is taller than Deuce, and her height (when in high heels) makes Heath Burns very angry. Relationships Family She's Medusa's daughter. Her siblings are Madeuce(1 year younger), Deuce (twins) and Dozer (1 year older). Of the four, she is the most aggressive and short tempered. Friends She's super friendly. Her BFF is Cleo de Nile Romance Since she was six, she had a crush on Heath Burns, and now they've been dating for about two months. Enemies She is everybody's friend, but Toralei is her enemy because when they were six she made Melissa turn herself into stone Appearances She hasn't appeared yet in book or in the webshow, but may appear very soon as the exchange fearleader from Greece, where she was studying at a boarding school for girls. Classic Monster Melissa is the daughter of the Gorgon Medusa, a figure from classic Greek mythology, and most likely influenced by her portrayal in the 1981 film Clash of the Titans .In the mythological tale, Medusa was transformed into a terrible monster by a jealous Athena(inspiration for Melissa's pet, Athena). Her beautiful hair was turned into snakes, and her face became so terrible to behold that the mere sight of it would turn onlookers to stone. In Clash of the Titans , the warrior Perseus needs to kill the Kraken, so he wants to use Medusa's gaze to turn it to stone. Unfortunately that requires killing her. Perseus travels to the Isle of the Dead and kill her guardian, a two-headed dog (the possible inspiration of Deuce's pet rat). Perseus decapitates Medusa. The 1981 film is famous because it features the stop-motion animation of master Ray Harryhausen. Personality'' Melissa is friendly and outgoing. She loves sports, although she conceals her love for cooking for fear of ridicule. She also very arrogant and aggressive. Clothing School's Out...png|School's Out Dead Tired 2,.png|Dead Tired melissa day at the maul.png|Day at the maul school spirit..png|School Spirit Melissa..png|Basic Prom.png|Prom paint.png|artist dawn of the dance.png|Dawn of the Dance melissa.1.png|Happy Halloween!! xmas.png|"To Heath with love S2" 000.png|Gloom Beach Abilities She's a really awesome fearleader, can across a river with a jump. She's also super flexible. She is a wonderful cook and such a good drawer Curiosities #She's ambidextrous, but she writes better with her left hand. #Her nails are always with black enamel. #She has an 360 glasses collection. #She almost died on a car crash. #She has a tattoo of the medicine symbol on her stomach and other in her leg written "Faith". #When Melissa is mad with Dozer, she call him ant or dwarf. Gallery Asdf.png BIO..png Baby.png Cleo.melissa.png Medusa.png|Mom! (humiliating moment) Melissa- cópia.png Melissa..png Melissa.eye.png Mh.png Sem título.png Xmas.png Heathmelissa.png Hm.jpg M.png Heath and Melissa Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Girls Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Original Character girls Category:Original Characters Girls Category:Girl OC Category:Girl OCs Category:Gorgons Category:Gorgon Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:Related to Official Characters Category:Siblings of Official Characters